Divergent: No War
by Dr.XAwesome46r1
Summary: Its been a year since becoming Dauntless, and Tris throws a party. The gang plays truth or dare where secrets will come out, and stories will be told.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, 5 comments and I'll post more!**

**Jax**

**Tris POV:**

It was exactly a year since Christina, Will, Uri, Mar, and I became official members of Dauntless, and I found my self doing what else, but throwing a party.

The apartment Four and I shared was great for the occasion. It had 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, some bathrooms, and a living room. The living room was great for a party. It was big, had some couches,drinks, and what else did a party room need.

"Hey", Four yawned as he walked in.

"Hey, I'm throwing a party."

Four broke off mid-yawn. "What!"

"You didn't forget what day it is, did you?"

"Uh-oh,is it some kind of anniverse-"

"A year ago Christina, Will, Uri, Marl Lynn and I passed initiation."

"Oh. Okay then. Who's coming?"

"Will, Christina, Uri, Mar, Zeke, Lynn and Shauna."

"That's good, as long as I don't have to dress up."

"Actually.."

"Don't you dare!"

Laughing I kissed him on the cheek as someone knocked on the door.

"It's Zeke and Shauna," came Zeke's voice from the door.

"Coming," said Four breaking away from me grinning.

Just before he got the door I whispered "Bet you they're together."

"As if."

I smiled as Four opened the door.

(10 minutes later)*

The last people (Uri and Mar) had only just arrived, when Zeke shouted "Excuse me! I would like to make a short announcment. Shauna and I are, dating!"

I looked at Four standing next to me who groaned and whispered, "How much do I owe you?"

I laughed and kissed him.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE?" Zeke shouted loud enough to hear over the music.

"I hear by pronounce my self going first!" Zeke said once we all sat down. "Tris, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!"

"Your not bringing that back!" We all shouted.

"Well Jeez! Some of us can dream can't we!"

"Which boy other than Four do you like in the room."

I looked around. "Uri." Uri Mar and I all turned red. "Will, Truth or Dare?"

"Uh..." Will looked around his eyes resting on Uri. "Dare."

"I dare you to go up to the first person in the hall you see, tell then you love them, then bore them with the top 12 facts about the heart, then propose."

"Wow, all that?"

"Are you a Pansycake?"

"THAT ISN"T GOING TO COME BACK!"

"You guys are no fun, so what is it Will?"

"No videos, and three witnesses."

Christina, Uri, Will, and I all get up and walk to the door, before we walk out Christina texts me and Uri. We have a plan.

**Fours POV:**

I stare at her as she walks out the door. Her blonde hair falling behind her. I can never stop wondering, what if we both chose Abnegation instead? Would we be in the same place, but doing different things? Would we even have met? Ever since she became Dauntless, the questions kept piling up. What if? When Zeke announced we were playing truth or dare, I knew I could never play truth. If anyone found out about my past.. But they wouldn't.

I am jumped back to reality when she comes back. Her, Uriah, and Christina were doubled up laughing.

"What happened?" Zeke stood up and practically jumped up and down. That guy was seriously weird.

"It.. I.. It was..." Uriah could barely breathe. There were tears of laughter running down his face.

"Peter!" Christina hardly got the words out before falling on the the ground laughing.

Behind them Peter was in the doorway looking seriously mad.

"I WISH I WAS THERE!" Zeke looked like his dreams had been crushed.

"No problem. I may not be Erudite, but I found a loophole to the video thing!" Christina smiled proudly.

"HOW?" Zeke looked like a puppy who needed a treat.

"Zeke!" Shauna pulled him back down. "Calm down!" She rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"Tris took a sound recording, I took picture after picture, and Uri took a video anyway! Show them!"

It was probably the most hilarious thing EVER!

"GUYS!" We had all forgotten Peter was there.

"Come on dude! It was just a dare! Wanna play?"

"NO!"

"PANYCAKE!"

"FINE!"

Peter sat down as far away from Uriah, Zeke, and I as possible.

"Peter," WIll said looking excited. "You know the question."

"Dare, I'm not a coward."

"Kiss Tris on the lips for ten seconds."

Peter seemed too gag before he took his shirt off.

Even Uriah's PANSYCAKE didn't bother him.

**Again, 5 comments and I'll post more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just saying I don't own divergent or the characters, and this is a Tris POV**

"Okay... Uri, t-"

"DARE ALWAYS DAREDAREDARE!"

"Go the whole game without saying pansycake."

"Uh.. NEVER!"

Uriah takes of his shirt.

"Um... Big Bro,"

"Dare!"

"Use a paintball gun to egg the firsts person who walks by the door."

Zeke runs and grabbs his paintball gun with the excitment of a little kid in his eyes. He squats by the door.

Uri is watching not even blinking as his brother prepares to shoot. The two of them have an odd connection. Being raised in Abnegation, Caleb and I had a different connection. Uri and Zeke like being loud and the life of the party while making fun of each other. Would Caleb and I be like that if we were raised in Dauntless? Would Caleb be in Erudite now?

The sound of zekes gun going off bring me back to reality.

"ZEKE!"

I look at the door and I see Lauren glaring at Zeke with egg dripping from her leather jacket. I was laways a bit jealous of Lauren. She was pretty, she was fully Dauntless, and she and Four had worked together for at least a year!

"It was just a dare, Lauren! Come in and you can play... And wash your jacket."

"Fine!"

Still glaring at Zeke she walked in. "Hey guys!" she smiled. Then returning her glare to Zeke.

"Okay," said Zeke. "Who shall be my next victom?" He looked around at all of us his gaze resting on Mar. "Sorry Mar, but your dating my brother."

"Dare." She said nonchalantly, cuddling up against Uriah.

"I dare you to..."

**Post more soon! Please comment ideas for dares!**


	3. Chapter 3 MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW!

**Hey! Sorry it took so long. School and homework... well, you know. Oh yeah! Check out my new story Official Dauntless. (Kinda like this, but more about her life as an official dauntless if the war never happened and will, never...) I READ ALLIGENT! It was SOO good. But you don't want to hear abut this do you?**

**Zeke: No, we don't!**

**Me: okay okay here it is. Oh! And Tris POV**

"I dare you to sit _away _from Uriah for the rest of the game."

I look at Uri and Mar, I know they'll hate this.

After some exchanging glances, Marlene trades places with Zeke.

"Okay, my turn!" Says Marlene a devilish smile creeping up her face. "Uriah, I dare you to sit next to me."

"The game isn't up yet!"

"Technically," Marlene said "You told _me_ to sit away from Uriah, you didn't tell him to sit away from me."

"You should have joined Errudite!" said Zeke impressed.

"And miss all of this fun, I don't think so. Anyway, Uri, your turn."

"Okay, um... Four truth or dare."

I look at Tobias. I know he won't choose truth since someone might ask him something personal.

**Comment! And PLEASE give me ideas! Check out my other story! Post more after two dare ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for the early b-day comments. Now it is past my birthday, and I would love it if you checked out Official Dauntless. It has no views so far :( PLZ check it out (for my belated b-day). I had a great brain flash! (I forgot it, but I can try to remember it). As you very well know. I do not own this stuff. VR does. (I wish I was that cool). NOW SIT BACK AND READ OR ELSE... Thank you to facficfollower for the base idea of the following dare idea!**

**Four POV**

Here came the dreaded question. Truth or Dare. I was half drunk, but the question made me sober. "Dare."

"Good, I was too lazy to say PANSYCAKE, sorry dude, couldn't resist."

"But I chose dare!"

"Too bad. Anyway, I want you to go into the middle of the pit, go to the first person in a relationship you see, get down on your knee, propose, then have a dramatic speech about how they were having an affair, then smack them and leave in 'tears'. Then stalk them for the next five minutes."

"Whatever." I got up and yawned.

When I relized no one was following me I stopped, uh-oh. "Is anyone coming?"

"Sure," Zeke volentuers.

"Okay then."

When I close the door behind us, I swear I can hear the others whispering urgently.

I walk to the middle of the pit, and who's there, but Eric. Just my luck. "Nice man." I here Zeke smirk from behind me. "Just nice."

Inhaling, I walk up to Eric and get down on my knee.

"What the–"

"Will you, Eric Whateveryourlastnameis, marry me."

"As flattered as I am, NO F***ING WAY!"

"YOU WERE HAVING AN AFFAIR!" I burst into fake tears. I feel the laughter coming up in my throat. " I thought you loved me! But all of this time you were cheating on me! And we were about to have our 1 minute aniversery! AND GET MARRIED YOU BASTARD! I.." My voice pretends to break. "I can't take it."

I walk away and feel Zeke not far behind.

"Hold up," he says once we get to the staircase leading up to the apartment. "You got a dude to stalk. Damn! That came out wrong."

I groan. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Not this time. Roughly every other time, but not this one."

We turn around and take the lgass staircase leading to the Faction Leader Villas.

I wish the walls weren't glass. The higher up we got, the more I wanted to run down the stairs and go back to the apartment.

When we finally got to the top, I saw three doors each with a name graffitied onto the door. I walk over to the one that says Eric on it.

"What do I do now?" I turn and ask Zeke.

"This is your dare dude!" He says grinning.

"But–"

"I wanna see what you can do on your own."

"Ugh!"

I use everything I have learned in my time at Dauntless. Lesson number one, Use what you have to your advantage.

Then it hits me.

**Thanks for the reviews! I want to strike fifty soon! I'll put up the next chapter once I get a review on Official Dauntless! I love you guys soo much! **

**If you are reading this, I like you. If you review, I love you. If you give me a dare idea, I will virtually hug you. If you read Official Dauntless, you are my hero.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
